The Timmy Encounters
Origin The Timmy Encounter is a very specific common encounter that is almost as same as the Banana Nut Muffin Phenomenon , but is in encounter form. The encounters channel through Ianfinity, specifically through his vocal chords and rarely through physical confrontation. The encounter happens at least once a day and usually occurs during the lunch hour or in the morning, but the encounter has enough ability to happen whenever it feels, as Swordsman James thinks it has a mind of its own. When the encounter chooses, he spouts a random phrase through Ianfinity, commonly followed by a "MY NAME'S TIMMY!!" at the end of every phrase. What is horrifying about this encounter is the pitch that the encounter makes Ianfinity say these things in. It is a very high pitch, between the sqeaking of a rabbit and the sqeaking of rusty breaks on a vehicle. The sound is used by this "Timmy" to maybe hurt the others around him, making him a hostile entity. Spoken Phrases Timmy's Tape Log is audio, made at an unknown date. Audio is a very bad quality, it had to be re-read through a tape system 5 times before the tape machine could actually record 1/4 of the real, fine sounding audio. Swordsman James, RadioZactive, and the BlackSmith are all at RadioZachtive's home for the night, after his party of the year. It seems to be recorded somewhere around night, as there are multiple noises in the background that sound like crickets and toads. The three decide to go to RadioZachtive's old fort he used to use as a child. The audio has been transcribed as follows (Note: Most audio is re-written from a default computer speech program, so it is really unknown who is saying what.): ''"Hey bro, it should just be over hill. That there? Yes. That wood box in the trees. How do we get up there? There's a ladder underneeeasasxxXXXXXXX -static- xsdsxxx You can see your house from here man. I know(supposedly RadioZachtive). Guys, you hear that? [''the audio now sounds as if someone took a metal fork and slowly dragged it across a chalk board] Oh god, what is that, oh god. I didn't play guys, he wants me to play guys. Now. He want s df dno ddadmn xxxXXXXXX -static, sound of tape re-booting- xXXXxxXxx Run, to that house. [Very distinct screech from behind] Jack, you still recording(Jack as in Swordsman James) Yes, it was scratched though, on side of it. Tape leaking? No. Stop.... .... ... ... [large pause for around 2 and a half minutes; at one point, some whispers are heard, but nothing can be made out.] ... ...you sseeing whaat In dseeing? Ian. Ian. What the hell. What thell. [Audio on the tape has now gotten louder, possibly meaning to yell in Ianfinity's direction for identification] IAN. IAN MAN. WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE. ... ... [after 5 more seconds, the quiet audio makes a loud jump in volume, nothing the speech-recognizer can recognize. Theory points to the three yelling and possibly screaming.] PLAY. P............. [audio is now perfectly clear, but only lasts for about 12 seconds, noting the last text to be the rest of the 1 hour and a half tape.] Where is he man?(Swordsman James) I don't know dude, but wherever he goes, he'll have to answer some f@#king questions in the morning(RadioZachtive). Guys....window(BlackSmith) [A long, high-pitched scream interrupts BlackSmith it seems, and the tape ejects itself without anyone's help. Only a person can unlock that tape player.] {A Picture of the Tape will be uploaded soon. It is known as the Timmy's Tape.} Trivia *There are more than the listed phrases, too many to fit on the list in fact. Those are just a few examples of how frightening the rare ones can really be. *Ianfinity is the only known person that has this Timmy in him. He says he doesn't know who Timmy is and he never remembers saying any of the above phrases. We recorded him for 2 hours straight with a camera, after the film ran out, Timmy said "There can be crime in play." RadioZachtive thinks that Ianfinity is heavily vulnerable to Timmy as Ianfinity is easy to manipulate. Timmy can make others insane in some ways. The first few times I (Swordsman James) heard Timmy, I threw up around 3 times at midnight. The colours of the goop were unreal. I also felt mass depression and heavy exhaustion. It worn off after a few more phrases from Ianfinity, as I got heavily annoyed and realized I just call Timmy annoying until he left me alone. It has worked so far. This makes things even more complicated in the entire encounter. *Timmy's Tape is deemed unsafe if hear and, therefore, has been locked away deep inside one of M.A.G.'s Steel Vaults. If the audio was somewhere on the internet, it could be possible that Timmy would find another person vulnerable as Ianfinity is. *The three from the Tape incident do not remember experiencing any of the events described above. When mentions of the tape unfold, the three quiver and state that they "don't want to see that window again." This puzzles the researchers on this encounter, as whoever or whatever is behind/or is the window must have seriously damaged the three's ability to recall any events beforehand. They would never actually tell them what was in the window though. *For some reason, Wzrd_Mrg4n is completely unaffected by Timmy, most likely because he shares a same role: A shell for an outer-entity. *More will be added once more is thought of and/or encountered. Category:Encounters